kaminokunifandomcom-20200215-history
Seo-bi
Seo-bi was a nurse who worked with Lee Seung-hui at the Jiyulheon clinic near Dongnae. Along with Yeong-shin, she is the only survivor of the initial outbreak at the clinic. Plot Episode 1 At Lee Seung-hui's Jiyulheon clinic outside Dongnae, physician Seo-bi is contending with a severe food shortage as she treats her patients. In spite of government promises to send rice, the people are near starving. Seo-bi is relieved when Physician Lee returns, but he is obviously worried. She is shocked when she learns that Dan-i died on the trip, and is disturbed upon seeing the bite marks on his corpse. However, Physician Lee refuses to tell her what happened and locks himself in his room. Later Seo-bi returns from gathering herbs to find that one of the patients, Yeong-sin, has cooked up a meat stew for the patients. Yeong-sin tells her that he poached a deer. However, when Seo-bi finds a finger in the soup, she realizes it was made from Dan-i's body. Horrified, she confronts Yeong-sin, who tells her that people often resort to cannibalism in times of famine. As they argue, the patients suddenly begin to take ill, and within a short time everyone who drank the soup has died. However, they resurrect shortly afterwards as night falls, and attack and kill the clinic's staff. Episode 2 The Crown Prince and Mu-yeong reach the Frozen Valley, which is appropriately freezing unseasonably. They discover Seo-bi digging in an icy cave. She tells them that Physician Lee caused the disaster at Jiyulheon after resurrecting a man in the capital, and is horrified to hear that they removed the bodies. She tells them the people are infected with a horrible disease, and that they must warn the city before they resurrect at nightfall. She was hoping to use the resurrection plant to find a cure. The prince realizes that Physician Lee had resurrected the King on Lord Cho's orders. He orders Mu-yeong to accompany Seo-bi to Dongnae to warn the city, while he returns to Jiyulheon to get Physician Lee's medical journals. Later at the magistrate's office, Magistrate Cho attempts to obtain a confession from Yeong-sin, ignoring his protests about the bodies. Seo-bi enters with Mu-yeong, and attempts to convince the magistrate that he is telling the truth. When that fails, she tries to warn the assembled crowd to flee; however, they also dismiss her. The magistrate calls her and Yeong-sin lunatics, and orders that they be locked up. Episode 3 Night has fallen in Dongnae, and chaos reigns as the infected pour from the magistrate's office into the city. Magistrate Cho and some guards run to the jail. They attempt to lock themselves in the cell where Seo-bi is being held. The guard is bitten as he locks the door, but Seo-bi manages to kill him quickly. Together, she and the magistrate watch as the infected crowd around the cell. When dawn breaks in Dongnae, sending the infected into hiding in dark spaces around the city, Seo-bi left the cell and explains that they became infected after eating a corpse because they were starving, and Yeong-sin adds that they must burn or behead the bodies to kill them. This sparks a backlash from the aristocrats, who refuse to allow the desecration of their relative's corpses. Later Magistrate Cho has Seo-bi brought to him. She apologizes for not killing the infected at Jiyulheon, but says she hoped to find a cure for them. The Magistrate thanks her for saving his life, and promises to repay her. Seo-bi misinterprets the Magistrate's interest as an illness, and diagnoses him with gonorrhea. Mu-yeong enters to inform Seo-bi that the Crown Prince has requested to see her, and she leaves with him. Mu-yeong brings Seo-bi to Jiyulheon, where the Crown Prince is waiting for her. Seo-bi remembers the events of the initial outbreak. She, Yeong-sin, and Physician Lee locked themselves in the storehouse. A disoriented Physician Lee muttered that the disease has changed since Hanyang: when the King had bitten Dan-i, he had only gotten sick and died, in contrast to the newly infected who are able to pass on the sickness with their bite. He nevertheless believed he could use his notes to cure the disease. However, he had been bitten, collapsed shortly afterwards as the disease took hold. The Prince is studying the physician's notes when as Seo-bi enters the storehouse. She confirms that he believed the disease could be cured, but that she had been unable to find the resurrection plant in the Frozen Valley where it was said to grow. Mu-yeong interrupts them with important news, and Seo-bi leaves. Episode 4 The Crown Prince and Mu-yeong arrive at the Dongnae docks, only to find that the evacuation ship has already departed, leaving behind a large crowd of stranded refugees. The Prince suggests they retreat to the barracks, but a guard tells him that the officials dismantled the wall to repair their ship. On Seo-bi's advice, they decide to take shelter outside the city, in Jiyulheon. On the way up the mountain, they notice hundreds of infected laying in cracks in the rock, and the crowd panics. Seo-bi spends the night at the clinic safe from the infected. During the day, as the clinic was attacked by the Royal Army trying to kill the Crown Prince, Seo-bi manages to survive and escape with the Crown Prince and his group. Episode 5 The Crown Prince's group rests on the way to Sangju and Seo-bi went to search for herbs to treat the wounds of the Crown Prince. While looking for herbs, she hears a noise and the group is startled by Seo-bi's screams. She comes running out of the forest, warning them that she saw a monster. It turns out to be none other than former Dongnae magistrate Cho Beom-pal. The Prince is disgusted by his cowardice, but Beom-pal tells them he is the only survivor from ship that had evacuated Dongnae. The Crown Prince's party comes across a small village in the mountains, where the locals are enjoying a feast in spite of the famine. Though the headman tries to bluff, they quickly understand they looted the ship with the dead. The villagers lead the Crown Princes' group to a clearing in a field of tall grass. Knowing what's the punishment for stealing, to avoid it they intended to kill the Crown Prince's group. But as the sun sets, the dead revive and begin to attack the group. As the fight occurs, they are close to being overwhelmed when Lord Ahn Hyeon and his followers arrive. Together, they quickly eliminate the threat and save the Crown Prince group and then guide them back to Sangju. In the courtyard, Seo-bi asks Mu-yeong about Lord Ahn. She finds it strange that neither he nor his followers were frightened by the infected, and knew how to fight them effectively, as if they had already known about them. On the next day, Seo-bi is gathering herbs, when Beom-pal runs towards her and asks her to run away with him, as he is sure the Five Armies are coming to arrest the Crown Prince and will surely kill anyone associated with him. However, Seo-bi is disgusted that he would run away again and abandon the Prince, and refuses to leave. Episode 6 Cho Beom-pal returns to Sangju with a basket of herbs, hoping to impress Seo-bi. When it turns out the whole basket is full of useless weeds, she heads to the forest to find the herbs herself, and Beom-pal follows her. He warns her that the magistrate has prohibited anyone from taking a path that leads to a place called the Frozen Valley which is supposed to be dangerous. The name, however, immediately interests to Seo-bi, and she sets off to investigate. The valley is extremely similar to the Frozen Valley outside Dongnae; it unseasonably cold, and contains a small pond which has been cordoned off with ropes hung with bells. On a hunch, Seo-bi wades through the pond and enters a cave at the end of the valley, and Beom-pal follows her. She finds a small purple flower growing in the dark - the resurrection plant she has been searching for. She starts collecting the plant, but Beom-pal notices shackles and bloody mats at the back of the cave. They are both started when something on the other side of the lake rattles, then breaks, one of the bell ropes. Seo-bi and Beom-pal are then trapped by infected in the Frozen Valley, realizing that the temperature, not the sun, made the infected go dormant; as the country enters winter, the drop in temperature will allow the infected to be active at all times of the day. Category:Characters Category:Commoners Category:Main characters